fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria
Papa's Wingeria is the sixth game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series released by Flipline Studios on June 13, 2012. Chuck and Mandi are the default workers in the game. Custom workers, characters that are designed by the players, are introduced in this game. Description Whip up the hottest wings in town in Papa's Wingeria! This must be your lucky day! You just won an all expense paid trip to Starlight City, the gaming capital of the world! But it doesn't end there, after a long bus drive, you try your hand at the Mega Prize machine and hit the jackpot! You are now the proud owner of Papa's newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. Only catch is that it requires a lot of work… hope you like the night shift!. Welcome to Papa's Wingeria, the latest restaurant in the Papa's cooking games! Here you will have to keep your picky customers happy as they order tons of wings and things. Take orders, run the deep fryers, sauce the wings, and arrange them on a platter with garnishes and sides. Introduction Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is at home watching T.V. He/she hears a knock at his/her door. He/she opens the door to find Foodini and Papa Louie standing there with an envelope that tells them that he/she has won a trip to Starlight City. So he/she goes on the bus and arrives there. Upon arrival, Papa Louie displays a large slot machine to them and tells him/her to try his/her luck. He/she gets the three lucky 7's and thinks he's/she's won the jackpot. Papa Louie proudly shows him/her the prize: the keys to his newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria, and the new worker's outfit, much to his/her dismay. Previews *'5/08/2012': Sneak Peek: New Gameria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/879 *'5/16/2012': Sneak Peek: Custom Characters!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/894 *'5/23/2012': Sneak Peek: The Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/947 *'5/30/2012': Sneak Peek: Xolo! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/971 *'6/06/2012': Coming Soon... Papa's Wingeria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1001 *'6/13/2012': Papa's Wingeria is released http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1011 New Features *The player can design a custom worker. *The player can buy clothes from the shop, not only hats. *This is the first game where the window shows if it is day or night. *The first game with a Sauce Station. *Two buttons near the points that say "Like Us on Facebook" and "Follow Us on Twitter" that'll each give $50 in tips used to purchase items for the restaurant's lobby. Mini-Games *Burgerzilla (New!) *Hot Shot (New!) *Freeze-Putt (New!) *Customer Cravings *Hallway Hunt *Breakfast Blast *Pizza Pachinko Customers *Clover (Tutorial) *Hank (Tutorial) *Mindy (Random) *Allan (Random) *Chuck/Mandi (Random) * Timm (Random) *Greg (Time) *Utah (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Robby (Time) *Rita (Time) *James (Day 2) *Alberto (Rank 2) *Clair (Rank 4) *Kahuna (Rank 6) *Scooter (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 10) *Maggie (Rank 11) *Big Pauly (Rank 12) *Akari (Rank 14) *Wally (Rank 15) *Kayla (Rank 16) *Sarge Fan (Rank 18) *Mitch (Rank 19) *Wendy (Rank 20) *Tohru (Rank 21) *Georgito (Rank 22) *Zoe (Rank 23) *Cooper (Rank 24) *Lisa (Rank 25) *Franco (Rank 26) *Xandra (Rank 27) *Carlo Romano (Rank 28) *Skyler (Rank 29) *Rico (Rank 30) *Sue (Rank 31) *Gremmie (Rank 32) *Bruna Romano (Rank 33) *Nick (Rank 34) *Prudence (Rank 35) *Edna (Rank 36) *Doan (Rank 37) *Captain Cori (Rank 38) *Kingsley (Rank 39) *Penny (Rank 40) *Marty (Rank 41) *Olga (Rank 42) *Sasha (Rank 43) *Roy (Rank 44) *Cecilia (Rank 45) *Connor (Rank 46) *Yippy (Rank 47) *Tony (Rank 48) *Peggy (Rank 49) *Gino Romano (Rank 50) *Mary (Rank 51) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 52) *Matt (Rank 53) *Ivy (Rank 54) *Vicky (Rank 55) *Cletus (Rank 56) *Foodini (Rank 57) *Papa Louie (Rank 58) Closers: *'Boomer' (Monday) *Quinn (Tuesday) *'Xolo' (Wednesday) *Johnny (Thursday) *'Professor Fitz' (Friday) *Ninjoy (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals: Closers are in Bold. * Boomer * Professor Fitz * Xolo * Scooter * Skyler Ingredients Meats * Chicken Wings (Start) (Wing Warmup and Wing Slinger) * Boneless Wings (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 4) (Go Boneless and No Bones About It) * Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 10) (Serving Strips and Premium Chicken) * Shrimp (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Seafood Server and Saucy Shrimp) , Teriyaki Sauce, BBQ Sauce, Calypso Sauce, Atomic Sauce, Buffalo Sauce, Medium Sauce, Spicy Garlic Sauce, Honey Mustard Sauce, Wild Onion Sauce and Wasabi Sauce]] Sauces * BBQ Sauce (Start) (Classic 'Que) * Buffalo Sauce (Start) (Getting Hot) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with James at Day 2) (Garlicious) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 2) (Island Flavor) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 6) (Bombs Away) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 8) (Bee's Knees) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 11) (Sweet Soy) * Medium Sauce (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 14) (Just Right) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 16) (Creamy Parmesan) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 18) (Wild Side) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 20) (Strong Flavor) Sides * Celery (Start) (Crunchy) * Carrots (Start) (Beta Carotene) * Red Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 3) (Peppery) * Green Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 7) (Green Garnish) * French Fries (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) (Crinkle Cut) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked at Rank 17) (Skewered Sides) Dips * Ranch (Start) (Classic Dip) * Blue Cheese (Start) (Dip with a Kick) * Mango Chili (Unlocked at Rank 5) (Hot and Tangy) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9) (Awesomesauce!) * Kung Pao (Unlocked at Rank 13) (Kung POW!) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 19) (Zesty) The Shop Upgrades *Doorbell $30.00 Alert When Customers Enter *Cook Booster 1 ~ 4 $120.00 each Cook Wings Faster *Fryer Alarm 1~4 $90.00 each Alerts When Cooking *Plate Guide 1 $150.00 Helps with Presentation *Plate Guide 2 $350.00 Helps with Presentation *Napkin Holder $100.00 Stock Napkins to Clean Plates *Napkins x5 $15.00 Furniture *Small Wingeria Table $45.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Wingeria Table $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wingeria Boombox $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wing Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Wings *Boneless Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Boneless *Strips Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Strips *Shrimp Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Shrimp *Streetlamp $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jukebox $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Newspaper Stand $80.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Diner Table $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Diner Table $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Diner Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Gumballs $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *SNJ Arcade Game $500.00 Improves Waiting Score *Papa Louie Arcade $400.00'' Improves Waiting Score'' *McCoy Arcade Game $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Coffee Station $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *Soda Machine $250.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tropical Punch $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Picket Fence $40.00 Improves Waiting Score *Comic Books $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tall Pillar $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Romano Painting $120.00 Improves Waiting Score, +Romano Tips *Phonograph $175.00 Improves Waiting Score *Bookshelf $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Flag $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Flag $25.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Flag $50.00 Improves Waiting Score *Strawberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Banana Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Blueberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Lumberjack Log $60.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Pine Tree $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Pine Tree $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Planter Box $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Taco Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Windows $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Wall $30 Improves Waiting Score *Pizzeria Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Yellow Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tribal Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Multigrain Tiles $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Multigrain Tiles $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pepperoni Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pineapple Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Sauce Wheel $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Foodini Hat $90.00 Improves Waiting Score *Waffle Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burgeria Balloons $40.00 Improves Waiting Score Posters *BBQ Poster $45.00 +Score with BBQ Sauce *Buffalo Poster $45.00 +Score with Buffalo Sauce *Garlic Poster $55.00 +Score with Spicy Garlic Sauce *Calypso Poster $35.00 +Score with Calypso Sauce *Atomic Poster $55.00'' +Score with Atomic Sauce'' *Honey Poster $45.00 +Score with Honey Mustard Sauce *Teriyaki Poster $45.00'' +Score with Teriyaki Sauce'' *Medium Poster $50.00 +Score with Medium Sauce *Parmesan Poster $45.00 +Score with Parmesan Sauce *Wild Onion Poster $50.00 +Score with Wild Onion Sauce *Wasabi Poster $45.00'' +Score with Wasabi Sauce'' *Carrot Poster $20.00 +Score With Carrots *Celery Poster $25.00 +Score with Celery *Green Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Green Pepper *Red Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Red Pepper *Fries Poster $30.00 +Score with Fries *Cheese Cube Poster $25.00 +Score with Cheese Cubes *Dip Poster $40.00 +Score with Ranch/Blue Cheese *Mango Chili Poster $35.00 +Score with Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Poster $35.00 +Score with Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Poster $35.00 +Score with Kung Pao Dip *Pesto Poster $30.00 +Score with Zesty Pesto Dip *Window $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jojo Poster $50.00 +Score with Jojo *Flipline Poster $15.00 Improves Waiting Score Wall/Floor Wallpaper *Taco Mia Wall $50.00 *Leaf Wall $50.00 *Green Wall $60.00 *Blue Wall $60.00 *Pink Waves Wall $70.00 *Swirl Wall $70.00 *Egg Wall $75.00 *Red Wall $75.00 *Pinstripe Wall $75.00 *Block Wall $80.00 *Starry Wall $100.00 *Big Top Wall $75.00 *Diamond Wall $75.00 *Zaggy Wall $60.00 *Shack Wall $75.00 *Wood Wall $75.00 *Sunrise Wall $75.00 *Waffle Wall $85.00 *Plywood Wall $45.00 *Plaid Wall $75.00 *Evergreen Wall $75.00 *Gray Block Wall $75.00 *Country Blue Wall $75.00 *Dark Pink Wall $75.00 *Pizzeria Wall $75.00 *Parsley Wall $75.00 *Burger Break Wall $75.00 *Prize Wall $75.00 *Red Pattern Wall $75.00 *Yellow Plaid Wall $75.00 Flooring *Stone Floor $85.00 *Blue Carpet $75.00 *Pink Carpet $75.00 *Lawn Floor $85.00 *Sand Floor $85.00 *Wood Floor $85.00 *Zigzag Floor $100.00 *Green Floor $75.00 *Herringbone Floor $75.00 *Cream Floor $75.00 *Hardwood Floor $95.00 *Arrow Floor $85.00 *Toast Floor $85.00 *Red Carpet $75.00 *Pasta Floor $75.00 *Black Floor $75.00 *Foodini Floor $75.00 *Terra Cotta $75.00 *Blue Tile $75.00 *Dark Red Carpet $75.00 Clothing Hats *Worker Visor $25.00 *Blue Bandada $55.00 *Ranger Hat $75.00 *Purple Cap $65.00 *Blue Cap $65.00 *Wingeria Cap $65.00 *Orange Cap $65.00 *Green Cap $65.00 *Pink Cap $65.00 *Royal Crown $250.00 *Straw Hat $85.00 *Pirate Hat $100.00 *Cowboy Hat $110.00 *Viking Helmet $150.00 *Yellow Hat $85.00 Shirts *Tropical Shirt $50.00 *Green Top $50.00 *White Top $90.00 *Pastel top $65.00 *Rugby Shirt $50.00 *Star Top $80.00 *Turtleneck $85.00 *Owly Tee $60.00 Pants *White Skirt $25.00 *Blue Pants $25.00 *Blue Jeans $30.00 *Khaki Skirt $40.00 *Pokladot Skirt $50.00 *Striped Skirt $50.00 *Plaid Skirt $50.00 Jackets *Trenchcoat $175.00 *Track Jacket $100.00 *Winter Parka $175.00 *Blue Hoodie $85.00 *Blazer $125.00 *Biker Jacket $155.00 *Windbreaker $75.00 Shoes *B-Ball Shoes $50.00 *White Shoes $50.00 *Black Shoes $50.00 *Pink Shoes $60.00 *Blue Shoes $60.00 Face Accessories *Rose-Colored Glasses $75.00 *Reading Glasses $60.00 Accessories *Orange Backpack $70.00 *Messenger Bag $90.00 *Camping Pack $120.00 *Red Cape $150.00 *Purple Cape $150.00 *Necklace $100.00 *Puka Necklace $50.00 *Red Bag $50.00 *Pink Purse $50.00 *Teal Bag $70.00 *Green Bag $70.00 Arm Accessories *Bracelets $20.00 *Gold Bracelets $50.00 *Puka Wristband $40.00 *Gray Wristwatch $20.00 *Gold Wristwatch $80.00 Badges *'Work up the Ranks': Reach Rank 5 (1 + $30) *'Regular Worker': Reach Rank 10 (2 + $50) *'Full-Time Employee': Reach Rank 20 (3 + $70) *'Long Haul': Reach Rank 30 (4 + $90) *'Longer Haul': Reach Rank 40 (5 + $120) *'Employee of the Year': Reach Rank 50 (6 + $150) *'Better Than Papa': Employee of the Year (10 + $250) *'Game Show Contestant': Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games (+ $25) *'Winner!': Earn a Prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games (+ $15) *'Big Winner': Earn 20 Prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games (+ $30) *'Skillful Contestant': Earn a Prize in each of Foodini's Mini-games (+ $20) *'Grand Prize Winner': Earn 5 Prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games (+ $50) *'Sharpshooter': Shoot 20 flying Chilifeathers in Hotshot (+ $35) *'Burger Buddy': Beat 4 levels of Burgerzilla without missing any toppings (+ $40) *'Front Nine': Get Par or better on 9 courses in Freeze-Putt (+ $40) *'One-Stop Shopping': Buy any 50 items from the Shop (10 + $50) *'Advertiser': Buy any 8 Posters from the shop (3 + $15) *'Interior Decorator': Buy any 8 Furniture items from the Shop (+ $15) *'Updated Wardrobe': Buy any 8 Clothing items from the Shop (+ $15) *'New Coat of Paint': Buy any 4 Flooring or Wallpaper from the Shop (+ $15) *'Fryer Upgrades': Buy all of the Fryer Upgrades (+ $50) *'Clean Your Plates': Buy the Napkin Hold and an extra pack of Napkins (+ $20) *'New Threads': Change your worker's shirt, pants, jacket, and shoes. (+ $20) *'Bronze Beginning': Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards (+ $30) *'Repeat Customers': Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards (+ $50) *'Silver Medal': Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards (+ $70) *'Restaurant Regulars': Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards (+ $100) *'Halfway There': Earn 35 Gold Customer Awards (+ 250) *'Go For the Gold': Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers! (3 + $500) *'Order Expert': Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 Orders (+ $70) *'Fry Expert': Get a 100% Frying Score on 20 orders (+ $70) *'Sauce Expert': Get a 100% Saucing Score on 20 orders (+ $70) *'Build Expert': Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders (+ $70) *'Perfect!': Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders (3 + $100) *'Critically Acclaimed': Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic (+ $40) *'Award Winning Wings' Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic (+ $100) *'Quality Assurance': Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days (+ $50) *'High Quality': Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days (+ $100) *'First Paycheck': Get your first paycheck on Pay Day (+ $10) *'Month's Pay': Receive your wages on four Pay Days (+ $50) *'Romano Family': Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet (+ $150) *'Wingeria Closers': Serve all of the closers (+ $50) *'Starlight City Locals': Serve all of the new local customers (+ $50) *'Worker Reunion': Serve all of the workers from Papa's other restaurants (+ $50) *'The Gang's All Here': Serve all of the customers! (5 + $300) *'Meat Master': Unlock all of the Meats (+ $50) *'Side Sampler': Unlock all of the Sides (+ $30) *'Big Dipper': Unlock all of the Dips (+ $30) *'Stocking the Sauces': Unlock all of the Sauces (+ $50) *'Wing Warmup': Serve 5 orders with Wings (+ $10) *'Wing Slinger': Serve 30 orders with Wings (+ $25) *'Go Boneless': Serve 20 orders with Boneless Wings (+ $20) *'No Bones About It': Serve 50 orders with Boneless Wings (+ $40) *'Serving Strips': Serve 20 orders with Chicken Strips (+ $20) *'Premium Chicken': Serve 50 orders with Chicken Strips (+ $40) *'Seafood Server': Serve 20 orders with Shrimp (+ $20) *'Saucy Shrimp': Serve 50 orders with Shrimp (+ $40) *'Crunchy': Serve 30 orders with Celery (+ $25) *'Beta Carotene': Serve 30 orders with Carrots (+ $25) *'Peppery': Serve 30 orders with Red Peppers (+ $25) *'Green Garnish': Serve 30 orders with Green Peppers (+ $25) *'Crinkle Cut': Serve 30 orders with Fries (+ $25) *'Skewered Sides': Serve 30 orders with Cheese Cubes (+ $25) *'Classic Dip': Serve 30 orders with Ranch Dip (+ $25) *'Dip with a Kick': Serve 30 orders with Blue Cheese Dip (+ $25) *'Hot and Tangy': Serve 30 orders with Mango Chilli Dip (+ $25) *'Awesomesauce!': Serve 30 orders with Awesome Sauce Dip (+ $25) *'Kung POW!': Serve 30 orders with Kung Pao Dip (+ $25) *'Zesty': Serve 30 orders with Zesty Pesto Dip (+ $25) *'Classic 'Que': Serve 30 orders with BBQ Sauce (+ $25) *'Getting Hot': Serve 30 orders with Buffalo Sauce (+ $25) *'Garlicious': Serve 30 orders with Spicy Garlic Sauce (+ $25) *'Island Flavor': Serve 30 orders with Calypso Sauce (+ $25) *'Bombs Away': Serve 30 orders with Atomic Sauce (+ $25) *'Bee's Knees': Serve 30 orders with Mustard Sauce (+ $25) *'Sweet Soy': Serve 30 orders with Teriyaki Sauce (+ $25) *'Just Right': Serve 30 orders with Medium Sauce (+ $25) *'Creamy Parmesan': Serve 30 orders with Parmesan Sauce (+ $25) *'Wild Side': Serve 30 orders with Wild Onion Sauce (+ $25) *'Strong Flavor': Serve 30 orders with Wasabi Sauce (+ $25) Badge Gallery Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_1.png|Page 1 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_2.png|Page 2 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_3.png|Page 3 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_4.png|Page 4 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_5.png|Page 5 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_6.png|Page 6 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_7.png|Page 7 Papa's_Wingeria_Badges_-_Page_8.png|Page 8 Ranks Tips * There's a way you can tell the orders of the first 3 customers.First,you can tell the meats by looking at the floor sigh outside the Wingeria.The quantity is listed on the "Lucky" billboard behind the Wingeria.Finally,the sauce is listed on the building behind the Wingeria. * The second customer peeks out of the store next to Pap's Wingera. * A good amount of napkins to keep is 10-15 ** However,it's unnecessary to buy napkins early on in the game.Wait until further into the game.(Ranks 20-25).The same applies to boosters * Try to buy all the alarms as soon as you can,but not too soon.(Ranks 5-start buying boosters Rank 20-You should have all boosters,or almost all) Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Wingeria is red. *This is the only game that you can cook meat on Fry Station and not Grill Station. * This game has 7 order spaces (Note that wings use two spaces instead of one) *This is the second game where the build/topping station to be the 4th station (Freezeria was the first) *You can actually give a customer a plate of nothing; by putting an item of choice on the plate, then putting it back, and then clicking the check mark and dragging the ticket to the order. The customer will be seen eating nothing. You can also do that by clicking on a dip then the check mark. *Clair, Mindy, and Clover have new looks in the game. *This is the only gameria (not include To Go! games) where the chef looks into the lobby after serving the last customer of the day. *The Wingeria and Cheeseria are the only games where the workers' regular uniforms do not contain headgear. *According to Quinn's Q&A, this game was the most difficult gameria for Flipline Studios to make. * French Fries are the only side not to be ordered by a regular closer. *On April 1, 2015, Flipline Studios announced as an April fools joke that the company will make available for sale three of the wing sauces (BlazeBerry Sauce, Atomic Sauce, and Wild Onion Sauce), and one of the dips (Awesome Sauce). http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5522 *If you put only a dip or side on the plate and finish the order, the customer will be seen eating that dip or side. *On the ticket to the Starlight City (seen in the intro), the name "New Pepperton" is seen. It is not known if this is the name of the bus station, or the name of another city. *On the Meat Master badge, each meat has a different sauce: calypso for the wing, buffalo for the boneless wing, medium for the strip and BBQ for the shrimp. *If a huge, perfectly-mixed amount of sauce is added (example: put 12 wings worth of sauce on 4 wings), the customers eating it will have sauce marks on their cheeks. Also if you put it on the plate there will be sauce marks on the plate. *Big Pauly, Doan, and Connor are the only customers to order 4 dips. All the other customers order 3 dips or less. *On the ticket that Foodini and Papa Louie show you in the intro of the game, it shows that the player arrives to Starlight City on June 11, 2012 at 7:15pm, approx. two days before the actual day of the game's release. Gallery Papas wingeria.png Closers wingeria.jpg Papa's Wingeria Final Parade Screenshot 07.jpg Screenshot 06.jpg Screenshot 08.jpg Screenshot 05.jpg Female Chuck.jpg Workers chuck.jpg Fry.png Medium sauce.png Carrot.png Celery.png Shrimp.png Calypso sauce.png Honey Mustard Sauce.png Spicy garlic sauce.png Bbq sauce1.png Bufalo sauce.png Atomic sauce.png Teriyaki sauce1.png Chicken strip.png Boneless wing.png Wing1.png Perfect.wing.png perfect.wing.png|Perfect Day at Wingeria Papa's Wingeria.jpg|New day at the Wingeria Papas wingeria chart.png|All customers orders Tohru.jpg Wingeria Chefs.png|Character Selection Screen Papa's Wingeria - Build Station.png|Build Station Wing clock.jpg Greg Thumbs Up.png|Greg likes his order Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto doesn't like his order 968.png Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png S.png download (5).jpg|Cletus grading his order Wow Big Pauly.png Maggieperfect2.png Scooterperfect.png Allanperfect.png Akariperfect.png Clairperfect.png Wallyperfect.png|perfect with Wally! Boomerperfect.png Mitchperfect.png Angry Greg.png Sargefanperfect.png|Sarge Fan! with perfect onion wings! Jojoperfect.png Wendyperfect.png wingeria_clues.jpg|Hack your orders with this clue! Cooperperfect.png|Cooper came straight from the Pancakeria and got home with some perfect wings! Group.jpg Awesome01.jpg Atomic01.jpg Wildonion01.jpg Blazeberry011.jpg 0%Wing.png Saucey Plate.png Rhjdghdfghdfh.PNG Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Wingeria Wars.png Closed Taco mia.jpg|Taco Mia is closed, Mitch and Maggie are ordering wings. Mainly green.jpg|So green order! CookingWings.PNG|Cooking Hank's wings. Wingc.png|Wingeria chefs 1perc miss.png|Only one percetn missing Mindyeatingsauce.gif|MINDY EATS SAUCE!!!! IcyLovesWings.png|Ice Cube loves her wings (fan-made) 24581342_376509409462303_89452266_n.png|glitch! Fitz.PNG|Angry Fitz Clover Sauce.png|Clover loves her wings es:Papa's Wingeria no:Papa's Wingeria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2012 Games Category:Papa's Wingeria